Island Nations
by PinkKG
Summary: England gives his sister a job, to watch over his little colony Maldives. The world is breaking into war & Vanuatu has to deal with a 15 year old girl who looks & acts like a 10 year old! OCs
1. Chapter 1: Vanuatu

Chapter One: Vanuatu

**Well it's certainly been a long time now hasn't it! This chapter will be started by yours truly Pinkpokegal. Hetalia doesn't belong to me or Chesiregirl (If it did you really think we'd be writing fanfics about it?) Vanuatu belongs to me and Maldives, Sri Lanka, and India belong to Chesiregirl.**

A young woman in business attire followed her two brothers through the hallways of the building.

"Now try to be tolerant of America, he's not the brightest bulb on the chandelier." England told her

"You don't have to say anything, Petit soeur*. Just sit quietly, listen to te moron, and look cute, d'accord*?" France added

"All right, all right, I get it. I'm not five anymore you two, I know to behave at a meeting." She told them

"Vanuatu how did you get to be so mature, America turned out so….stupid." England asked her

"That's because you suck at parenting." France answered for him

"Now see here, you flamboyant whore!"

"Who are you calling a whore?"

Vanuatu smiled, they fought so much. It was a wonder she'd turned out normal seeing as these two where the only parental figures she'd ever had. It reminded her of when they found her.

_Fifteen years earlier~_

A little girl of five was walking about the streets of Paris not sure of where to go. She looked at the people around her. None of them looked like her; they where all fair skinned and had light hair. She had dark skin and long black hair.

She called for her mother again to which had no response. She had tried asking a lady if she'd seen her mother but she had replied back in a language she didn't understand.

Meanwhile England grumbled as he got lead by France around his city, He hated France yet here he was. They where arguing over where to eat when they spotted the young girl who seemed lost and out of place.

"Ello' there little girl, what's your name?"

"Vanuatu." She told him

"She's so cute!" France gushed picking the small girl up into his arms "Where's your mother little one?"

"I don't know."

With that the countries went on a search for the girl's parents, but turned up empty handed.

"That's ok; you can stay at my house." France told her

"Oh no you don't, I'm not allowing a young girl of her age to stay with you. She'll stay with me."

And so the man with the giant eyebrows went into an argument with the long haired man. ~

"Vanuatu? You seem distracted." France broke her thoughts

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, I just remembered something."

"Well now isn't the time to loose your head, dear. We're in the middle of another world war." England said

~oOo~

Vanuatu sighed, she had gotten dressed up for this? It didn't seem worth it. Upon walking in she saw America excitedly telling something to China. He stopped turning to the new arrivals,

"Dude, Britain! France! Vanuatu! Yall are like so late!" He exclaimed obnoxiously

"Fashionably late." France corrected

With that the stupidest meeting of all time came to order, America told them all how they'd back him up while he acted as the 'hero'. He just kept going on and on, and she couldn't even say anything since England had left the room to 'Go get something.' And sitting on her other side was Russia, who was staring at China, and obviously didn't want to be bothered. England came back in with a little girl. America stopped

"Who's that?"

"This is Maldives." England told everyone

"I'm a colony!" She beamed

"Right, cool dude." He said and returned to giving us positions. Vanuatu got the job of 'Base' and Maldives was given plane interceptor. After a few more minutes of droning he finished his speech with,

"So whaddya' think?"

Vanuatu raised her hand,

"You with the funny hair!" America said pointing at her referring to her island style hair that was down except for two buns on either side of her head, from these each extended a long braid.

"So what happens if you where to fail?"

The nations face lowered and just as quickly went back to his stupid smile "But I won't fail, cause I'm the Hero!" He responded

"So your plan is to go take down three countries by yourself, with no back up?"

"Yea, dude."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"You just don't get it dude, you're a girl."

She felt her jaw drop and she heard England's little colony gasp, did he REALLY just go there? She couldn't even say anything she just sat there with an angry dumbfounded expression. He started talking to Russia about something and she stood from her seat,

"Now listen to me! Just because-" She stopped upon noticing Russia was sitting on a …person. "Russia why are you sitting on that guy?"

"What?" He asked

"I don't see anyone, Vanuatu" Maldives said

"What do you mean you can't see him, He's blonde and has glasses!"

"America's over there, Vanuatu~aru." China told her

"Canada! Russia, get off of Canada!" France exclaimed in an over dramatic frantic way

Russia shrugged and got another seat, while Canada let out a 'maple' of relief.

"Vanuatu, this is Canada, He's America's brother." France told her

"Hey bro! Didn't see ya there!" America exclaimed

"Why couldn't anyone see him?" She asked him

"It happens a lot, they either think he's America or can't see him."

"Oh, how weird. Anyway, you alright Canada?"

The shy nation looked at her with a timid smile.

"You can see me? Really? That's amazing! Yes, I'm fine."

~oOo~

The meeting ended and everyone was dismissed, England went over to Vanuatu with Maldives in tow.

"Vanuatu, I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?" She said hesitantly

"Could you take care of Maldives for me? She's a good colony, but I have so many colonies already. Plus I think it'd be better to have her live in hotter climate again."

"England, I don't want to be a baby sitter to a little kid."

"Actually she's a teenager." England told her

Vanuatu looked at Maldives who smiled back at her, she blinked and crouched down to Maldives level

"How old are ya kid?"

"I'm fifteen!" She said happily

She straightened up and looked at the teen. She had dark skin and black hair like her, though her hair wasn't nearly as long as hers and had a thin headband in it. She had the body of a ten year old, she acted like one too. She was clad in an oversized boy's outfit. She looked over at England with a face that said 'You can do better than this.'

"This kinda thing is from malnutrition," England shot her a glare at her subliminal shot at his cooking skills "Why is she wearing boys clothes?"

"I didn't have anything else."

She sighed "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look after her…"

"Yay!" Maldives cheered

"But first let's get you some proper clothes," She told her taking her hand and leading her down the many hallways "Lets see what France has in his closet."

~oOo~

Vanuatu searched through the giant closet searching for something that fit the small girl, coming across a tank top she threw it her way.

"Try that on," She said

"But it doesn't have sleeves." Maldives said holding the shirt up to herself

"So, it's hot at my place."

"I can't have my shoulders showing, or my thighs, and I can't have anything transparent."

Vanuatu looked down at herself, she'd changed out of the business attire and into her normal clothes; which consisted of a white tube top that just covered her bust that had black transparent material that extended from it to about her belly button. With it she wore very short jean shorts and some tall tan army boots. Along with her heavy island jewelry she broke every rule that Maldives had just told her in one outfit.

"I wouldn't be allowed at your place would I?"

"Nope." She said happily

"Hm, let me look in the kid's section. He might have something in there that meets your standards." She said going deeper into the closet and throwing out clothes that she thought would suit her. She tried on an outfit while Vanuatu was fishing for clothes.

"Look, look," she exclaimed and Vanuatu turned to see the young colony in an outfit that was too big for her "It fits perfectly!" She beamed

Vanuatu chuckled "That's too big, try these." She handed her another outfit

"Ok!"

*Petit soeur-Little Sister

*d'accord-Okay

**Woot the first chapter is done! I decided to end it here because I can! And that it's 5 pages already XP So Kgeesy is doing the next chapter, which will include Maldives going to live at Vanuatu's place and Maldives' first world meeting :D (Well I think that's what's going down. Knowing her she'll add some more stuff in there too XD)**

**See ya guys~Pinky**


	2. Chapter 2: The Annoying Colony

Chapter 2: The annoying colony

Later on, Vanuatu was leaving France's house with Maldives skipping along in her new outfit. It was a pink sundress, and, just like Maldives had requested, had sleeves and went down to her knees.

"So what's your place like?" Maldives piqued.

"You're an island nation, aren't you? It's pretty much the same scenery. Sand. Water. A bunch of palm trees." Vanuatu stated.

"Okie dokie!" Maldives chirped, a huge grin spread across her face.

Vanuatu shook her head, this small colony certainly had a lot of energy to spare. She had the enthusiasm of a real country, but she lacked the maturity of one. After a while, the two islands reached Vanuatu's place. Maldives gasped and looked around her, awestruck. Vanuatu raised an eyebrow.

"What? Your place isn't like this?" she inquired.

"No! We have coral reefs but we don't have mountains!" she exclaimed, pointing up to a volcano in the tropical distance as Vanuatu took her other hand.

"They're volcanoes, Maldives. Active volcanoes."

"They're _active_?" Maldives looked frightened, and Vanuatu patted her head as they walked across a beach to where Vanuatu's house supposedly was.

"It's okay, don't worry. Look, we're here." Vanuatu pointed, and Maldives turned from the volcanoes to look at Vanuatu's home. It was a beach house sitting on sturdy wooden pillars. A staircase on the side led up to a small deck area with a table and chairs set up. The official flag of Vanuatu rippled in the salty sea air above the white door, and the entire house was painted in a forest green color.

"It's on stilts!" Maldives' dark brown eyes gleamed with admiration and enthusiasm as she gazed at her new residence.

"It's a beach house. The stilts are there so that the storm surges don't cause flooding during hurricanes." Vanuatu explained to her, as they walked up to the house and started to ascend the staircase.

Maldives nodded as they continued up the staircase, whipping her head from side to side in amazement at the breathtaking scenery before her.

Vanuatu jammed her key into the lock on the door and entered her home. "Come on, Maldives." She called to the younger girl, who obeyed, bouncing into the house after her.

The inside of the home was very cozy. The floors and walls were both hardwood, and various paintings adorned the otherwise barren walls. Vanuatu strolled to the kitchen, set her key down on the countertop, and pulled a bottle of some unknown beverage out of the refrigerator.

"What's that?" Maldives asked, gesturing to the bottle.

"Oh, this? It's kava. It's pretty popular here." Vanuatu took a swig of the bottle and grasped the small colony's hand in her own. "Let's get you to your room."

Vanuatu led Maldives down the hallway and opened a door to a small bedroom. "This was the spare room, but you can have it now." Maldives smiled serenely and looked around. "It's pretty." she pushed back some white curtains that had been draped over a window and peered out. "Wow! This is a great view!" she gaped at the beautiful landscape she saw from the window. "Thanks Vanuatu! I like it!"

"No problem, kid." Vanuatu said, leaning against the door frame and continuing to sip on her drink. After Maldives pulled the curtains back to allow light in the room, she skipped back to Vanuatu. "Hey Vanuatu, isn't there a World Meeting soon?"

"Yeah, in a couple days. Why?"

"Can I go? I've never been to a World Meeting." Maldives looked up at Vanuatu pleadingly.

"...Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Maldives threw up her hands in jubilation. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

Maldives was full of energy. She had insisted on waking up Vanuatu about three hours earlier than necessary, exclaiming, "Today's the World Meeting! Today's the World Meeting!" over and over as she attempted to drag the elder of the two out of bed. Now here they were, strolling down the hall to the meeting room where a large number of other countries, colonies, and maybe even a few states or provinces, would be congregating together.

"Here it is." Vanuatu halted in front of the door she knew led to the World Meeting room. "Come on!" Maldives didn't wait for a response before flinging open the door, dragging Vanuatu with her.

The moment the door burst open, Maldives skipped inside, weaving past older and larger countries and staring up at them admiringly. She was interested in them – many of them dressed and looked so different from herself.

That is, until, she noticed two familiar figures.

"Mommy! Ceylon Nii-chan!" Maldives took off across the meeting room one more, Vanuatu sighing at the colony's zeal before following after.

When she caught up to her, Maldives was hugging a boy who looked to be several years older than her, while a grown woman stood next to them. He had the same jet black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes that she did, and was clothed in a white tank top, jean shorts that reached his knees, and no shoes. The older woman beside them was wearing wooden sandals, various pieces of golden jewelry, and an orange sari. Her long black hair was in a single braid draped over her left shoulder, and there was a red bindi on her forehead. Like the two children beside her, she also had dark skin and eyes that were such a deep brown that they might be mistaken for black.

Maldives finally released the older boy and turned to face Vanuatu. "Hey, Vanuatu! Look! This is my big brother and my Mommy! They're England's colonies just like me!"

"...Hello." Vanuatu spoke to Maldives' mother while glancing at the boy. _If that's Maldives' OLDER brother, I guess he's a lot older than he looks too..._

The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you Vanuatu. I'm India, and this is Ceylon." she gestured to the boy, who observed Vanuatu closely with his dark eyes.

Vanuatu stared back at him for a few more minutes. "So, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." He stated.

So Vanuatu was correct. This boy had the body of a thirteen year old. Just like Maldives, he looked, and probably acted, five years younger than he actually was.

"Come on, Nii-chan. Let's go talk to the other countries." Maldives tugged on her brother's hand.

"...okay." Ceylon took his eyes off Vanuatu and followed Maldives across the room, Vanuatu following.

"Hey, hey." Maldives poked Vanuatu's leg. "Do you know where Antarctica is?"

Vanuatu raised an eyebrow. "No, you wanna meet him or something?" After Maldives nodded in earnest, Vanuatu looked around. "Let me go ask England."

With the two colonies following, Vanuatu approached her adoptive brother and asked, "Hey, you know where Antarctica is?"

"Antarctica? He's over there, standing by the air conditioner." England pointed to a blonde man on the other side of the room. Once again, Maldives dragged Ceylon and Vanuatu across the meeting room to where Antarctica stood.

"Hi, Antarctica!" Maldives smiled up at the older man. He was wearing a large gray parka with faux fur coating the hood, along with a white cap, a pair of ski goggles, and a long red scarf. He looked down at Maldives for a few moments before replying with a simple "Hello." Maldives then began engaging in an excited conversation with the quiet continent.

"Bye, Antarctica! Bye, Ceylon! Bye, Mommy!" Maldives waved to the other nations she had met at the meeting while she followed an exhausted Vanuatu out of the room. After all of her goodbyes were said, she skipped up to Vanuatu and exclaimed, "That was fun! Did you have fun Vanuatu?"

"Not really." Vanuatu was actually very tired. First following a restless Maldives around, then sitting in her seat while the other countries bickered over the stupidest subjects. Now all Vanuatu wanted was to go home and rest.

"Aww, too bad!" Maldives grabbed Vanuatu's hand. "I can't wait until the next world meeting!"

"_I_ can."


	3. Chapter 3: Pets and Italians

Chapter 3: Pets and Italians

Maldives woke up early, as usual. She looked around her new room, she liked it here it was better than England's overcrowded house. She got out of bed and opened her window; England definitely didn't have a view this great. She was still getting used to things, like Vanuatu slept in while England woke up at the crack of dawn, or that here it was usually quiet. At England's house there would always be noise; the colonies getting rowdy or England's brothers getting drunk. It was nice here, and she liked Vanuatu . She was nice and had the time to spend with her.

She decided to sit out on the front porch and wait for Vanuatu to wake up. She opened the door and stopped. There on the porch was not one, but three crocodiles. Maldives slowly backed up until she was back inside and slammed the door shut, running away screaming.

Vanuatu woke up with a start to Maldives's screams she stumbled out of bed, her long hair everywhere, rushed out of her room and skidded into the living room. Maldives ran behind her yelling, "There's a crocodile on your porch!"

Vanuatu stood there a moment, registering what she was yelling about, but when she did she became worried. "Only one? Are you sure there weren't three of them?"

Maldives gave her a confused look, panting from running and yelling. "I think there were three…" she said.

"Oh good, if there was only one out there I would have had to go look for the other two." She said as she went into the kitchen.

Maldives looked at her with an alarmed expression. "That's normal?"

"Well yeah, they're my pets. Bruce, Farah, and Gina. They go off and fish and whatnot during the evenings and at night, and in the morning they come back here to sun bathe. And to get treats of course; they're spoiled." She told her.

"Those are your pets?" Maldives said this as more of a statement then a question, obviously still frightened by the concept.

"Yep, they're the only crocodiles on the whole island so I decided to keep them. They aren't native here; people think they got pushed here by a hurricane. Of course they're too big to stay in the house, though I sometimes let them come in the living room when it gets too cold. There's a rumor that a fourth one is on the island but if there was I think Bruce would have taken me to find him." She answered, beginning to ramble.

"I hope there isn't a fourth one." Maldives stated, still worried.

Vanuatu turned to look at her, and seeing her concern, she smiled. "Oh, don't worry, they won't bite you or anything. They mostly just sleep on the porch, lazy things they are. Even if you wake them up they won't mess with you. And they'll love you if you feed them. You're so small that I bet if you fed him Bruce would let you sit on his back and he'll walk you down the beach." She said reassuringly.

"Really?" Maldives asked excitedly, her fear of them forgotten.

"Yep he used to do that with me when I was younger. We'll feed them and see if he likes you after breakfast and such."

~oOo~

Vanuatu had poured Maldives some cereal, which she was currently munching away while Vanuatu sipped at some kava.

Maldives was happily munching some Captain Crunch when she saw it. A big black blob hanging from the light fixture above them. "What is that thing?" She exclaimed.

Vanuatu looked up and held out her arm and then whistled, the creature unfolded its wings and flew down to hang from Vanuatu 's arm. "This is Lolo, bats are pretty popular here. One day she flew into the house so I gave her some banana and she stayed. I don't really like her in the kitchen since we kind of…" She stopped and mouthed the words 'Eat Bats'. "But we're eating breakfast so I suppose it's alright."

"You eat bats?" Maldives asked, horrified.

"SHHHH, she can hear you!" Vanuatu said, covering the bat's ears.

"But that's so gross!"

"I'm sure that you eat some odd things too at your house." Vanuatu replied, getting up and getting mango slices to feed to Lolo.

~oOo~

"So are sure they won't bite me?" Maldives asked nervously, approaching the biggest crocodile, which Vanuatu had informed her was Bruce.

"Positive, trust me." Vanuatu said as she pet Farah and Gina on their snouts.

"Can't I feed the smallest one?" Maldives asked nervously.

"Gina isn't big enough to sit on, now if you want that free beach ride you're gonna have to feed him."

Maldives slowly approached Bruce, who had been woken by Vanuatu and was in a lazy standing position, waiting seemingly patiently for her to feed him his piece of chicken. Maldives reached out her arm slowly to put atop the giant snout. Once touching it Bruce seemed to sniff at it, but once he saw fit that Maldives was up to his approval he opened his mouth a tad to slightly show his rows of teeth.

"Aw, he likes you, Maldives. That's a good boy Bruce! Give him his snack, Maldives." Vanuatu told her, cooing over Bruce as if he were a puppy.

Maldives took a deep breath, and held the chicken just above his mouth. The minute he grabbed it, she pulled her hand away, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, throwing both hands in the air.

"Good! Now hop on!" Vanuatu said, sitting Maldives on Bruce's back.

"Wait, Vanuatu!" Maldives exclaimed as he began to walk down the steps of the porch.

"When you want him to stop, just tap him lightly on his side and he'll come back!" Vanuatu yelled after Maldives, watching her and Bruce stroll down the beach. She looked down at the other two crocodiles that had walked up to her feet. "She's something else, isn't she guys?" she asked the crocs, getting their odd grumbling noises in return. She looked back to see Bruce walking back, with Maldives still looking a tad frazzled but with a huge smile on her face.

~oOo~

About a month later, Vanuatu was awoken by Maldives sitting on her, Lolo on her head. She groaned and closed her eyes again.

"Come on Vanuatu ! It's world meeting day! We get to see everyone! Get up! Get up!" she exclaimed as Lolo flew off her head and onto the bed, crawling over to Vanuatu's shoulder. Vanuatu sighed and sat up groggily, looking at the clock on the wall and seeing that she was already late. She looked at Maldives, about to comment.

"Don't worry; I fed Lolo and the crocs already. I also already ate breakfast! Come on, get dressed!"

Vanuatu looked at Maldives, realizing she was fully dressed as well. She rubbed her eyes. "I need a shower first." She mumbled.

"Then hurry up!" She told her, jumping off her bed and walking out of her room. "Don't go back to sleep!" she called over her shoulder.

Vanuatu looked at Lolo, who was sitting on her bed looking up at her. "Maybe that's what it's like to have a nagging mom." She said amusedly as she slowly got out of bed.

~oOo~

Maldives entered the meeting room with as much gusto as she had the first time, excitedly following Vanuatu who was going towards England and France to talk. Vanuatu was greeted by the older blonde coming out of nowhere and hugging her, a usual occurrence.

"_Bonjour_ to you too," She said, trying to keep her balance. "What, is England being mean again?" she asked teasingly.

"_Oi_, how can you always tell _petit soeur_?" he asked over-dramatically.

"_Soeur aniee_*." She corrected jokingly. "Now what's the matter this time?

And while France whined about England being a grump, Maldives looked about the room until her eye caught on him. Across the room was a tanned man with amber eyes and brown auburn hair with a curl protruding out one side. He wore a bored expression while filling out paperwork. Maldives turned to Vanuatu , fixated on finding out who he was.

" Vanuatu !" She exclaimed, grabbing her attention. "Who is _that_?" she said, pointing at said nation.

Vanuatu turned to look where she was pointing, "Oh him? That's Romano, he's Italy's brother."

She looked puzzled for a moment. "Romano?"

"We call him that because he's South Italy and we don't want to have confusion." Vanuatu explained.

"Can we meet him?" Maldives asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, I guess." Vanuatu said, making her way across the room to talk to Romano with Maldives at her heels.

"Hey Romano," Vanuatu said casually. Romano looked up from his paperwork and looked up at them.

"Ciao ladies,"

Maldives melted, but Vanuatu didn't seem to notice. " Maldives wanted to meet you, seems as though you've sparked her interest."

Romano raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said looking at her and giving her a smile. "Hello there." He looked back at Vanuatu. "She's England 's colony right?"

"Yeah, I'm babysitting her for a while."

"How's that going?"

"She's hyper, talkative, and acts like she's ten." Vanuatu replied.

Romano looked at Maldives "She certainly isn't that much older then."

"Oh but she is," Vanuatu said sarcastically. "How old are you Maldives ?"

Maldives looked at the ground, blushing about talking to him. "I'm fifteen."

Romano did a double take and looked at Vanuatu , only for her to nod her head in confirmation. "Damn, she's small."

"Yep, well Maldives, we better go talk to your mom and your brother before the meeting starts." Vanuatu said, pushing her along.

"Ok, bye Romano." Maldives waved over her shoulder then sprinted off towards Ceylon with Vanuatu following after her, leaving one confused Italian in their wake.


End file.
